Come In With The Rain
by pimkie
Summary: Ginny tried to move on with her life but he never left her memory. When she's about to get married to his brother, can he really let her go? AU, M for language and future actions
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own neither "Harry Potter" books, nor the characters.**_

_**This fanfiction is AU (Alternative Universe), despite the fact that all the characters have the same names, age diference and descriptions. The only change is Draco has a brother named Michael, one year younger.  
><strong>_

_**Hope you enjoy my story, I hope you can understand everything even with typos or gramatical errors, but English is not my native language (I try the best I can =D)**_

_**xoxo***_

**Chapter 1**

Ginny was excited. It was the day of her first date with Michael. She did not know whether he liked him or not, but he seemed to be a good guy. He was funny and made her laugh. Seemed determined to get her and Ginny didn't disliked the attention.

They had arranged to meet in the small hotel that his parents ran near the center of London. Ginny had never been into that hotel, and when she was little always imagined how it would be like inside. How was the life there. Fantasized about painted high ceilings, long curtains, lifts with fluffy red carpets and mirrors.

When she arrived, she felt her palms sweating from the nerves. She entered and found herself shivering with the cooler environment when compared to the external almost-heat of August. Ginny approached the counter and said "I'm supposed to meet Michael here, you know where he is?"

Before the woman had a chance to open her mouth and speak, a voice from behind said "He had to go run some errands for his parents"

Ginny turned. Almost blushed when she saw the boy who had just spoken to her. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen before. Not that Michael wasn't pretty - after all, any girl in school would cut off a leg if that ensured her a date with him - but this one was different. His nose was narrow like a model or television actor, nor full neither thin lips, long platinum hair and the greyest eyes she had ever seen. He reached out his hand to shake her's, and she almost didn't realize what to do in the midst of her distraction.

"I am Draco. Michael's older brother"

Clumsy, Ginny shook his hand and tried to smile without looking like an idiot.

"I am Ginny. Michael's friend"

"Well, Ginny, Michael's friend" he said in his calm and melodic voice "He just left a while ago, so he won't be back very soon, I think. If you want to you can wait here. Or I can suggest a tour around the hotel if you don't want to be alone and bored"

"Yes, a tour would be interesting" said Ginny promptly. He seemed to guess what was on her mind and only the entrance hall already fascinated her.

Draco turned on his heels and began to walk while talking with her, but Ginny hardly assimilated anything. She limited her actions to shaking her head and saying "Yeah, sure" while he talked and gesticulated to show her the dining room or the double staircase leading to the first floor or that painting that belonged to a great exhibit, offered by a friend of the family.

Ginny studied his smiles, gestures, the looks on his eyes. He fascinated her. Each time their eyes met, she wanted to blush and hide. It was so stupid to feel this way. He was obviously older and probably had a girlfriend. If he didn't, surely there would be many in queue. He wouldn't find a 17 year-old girl that intriguing.

"So, are you dating Michael?" he asked casually, as they walked down a narrow hallway full of doors.

"Yes, we agreed to go out tonight" she replied, a little embarrassed.

"So you'll be his next girlfriend" concluded Draco, his hands inside his light blue jeans pockets.

"That is a bit premature" Ginny replied, with her right hand tight around the handle of her purse "I don't know if I like him enough yet"

"Cool" Draco gave her a cryptic smile and opened a pair of doors in front of them.

Ginny's face lit up. It was a giant room, and she had no idea it could fit into that small hotel. It seemed like it came out of a movie, the walls decorated with drawings of gardens and vines and flowers, a giant crystal chandelier coming down from the ceiling, large windows that went from the ceiling to the floor, white sash, wood floor so varnished that it could almost reflect her image.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, took a few steps forward and turned around herself trying to absorb everything her eyes touched. Draco leaned against the door and stood with a funny expression on his face.

"This is the Reception Hall. Hardly used today. Only for weddings sometimes" he said, walking towards her.

"But it's so beautiful" Ginny said, amazed. Surely she had never seen any room as beautiful, she never even imagined it could exist. "I can only imagine how it would be having a party here, dancing here"

He turned on his heels again, and walked to a corner where laid an old stereo. He bent down to put on a CD. Ginny sat on a chair and watched him. Soon _Claire de Lune _started echoing around the room, the volume not too high, probably to avoid attention from the people outside.

She heard the sound of his screeching AllStar on the floor while he walked back. She looked shocked when he gave an exaggerated bow and said:

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"But I can't dance" she replied, while he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

Her heart jumped. The scent of his perfume struck her nose and made her feel almost high, and she could feel his body leaning towards hers underneath the Simpsons t-shirt, and without thinking she laid her free hand on his shoulder.

At the same time he placed his free hand on her back, the tips of his fingers touching the tip of her long red hair. She looked up, her brown eyes wide, as he watched her with a carefree smile and said "It is easy. Just follow me"

Indeed, it seemed easy when he was leading. She almost forgot the dance classes on sixth grade where he spent the whole time stepping on her partner's feet. While looking into his eyes, she almost forgot she had her hair still tousled from the wind outside and probably smelled like salty air of the river instead of the perfume she forgot to put before she left her home. That her t-shirt was old and worn out like the rags on her jeans.

"It's really easy" she said, laughing, as he led her around the open space.

"I told you so" he answered, somewhat cocky.

"So this is where you take the girls you want to impress" she joked.

"You got it right"

"Do they fall on your feet everytime?"

"Most of the time, yes" he gave her a big white smile. Could he possibly be any less dreamy?

The music speed increased and the movements of the duo followed the sound. Taken aback, Ginny stumbled but Draco didn't let her fall, grabbing her by the shoulder with the hand that had been grasping hers. She looked into his eyes and said, flustered "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Ginny felt lost looking into his eyes, her heart beating faster as she felt his hand move from her shoulder to her face, pushing a strand of hair away.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_, she thought as she felt him leaning and approaching her face. The kiss seemed imminent. But of course, even if she wanted it, she had to ruin it. She only had time to turn her face before she sneezed.

He turned away and burst into laughter. She blushed like a tomato while muttered I'm sorries behind her covered face.

"What's going on here?"

They stopped and looked at the door. Michael, his brown hair tousled and his green inquisitive and suspicious eyes looking at them.

"I was just entertaining your friend until you came back" Draco became more tense, his expression duller than it had ever been during his time alone with Ginny.

"It was unnecessary" Michael mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. Ginny approached him. "Shall we go?"

"S-sure" she muttered, flustered, following him out.

"I talk with you later, _brother_" Michael said to Draco, before closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That day in August was the last time she saw Draco in London. Michael said his brother had moved to Scotland to attend college, and rarely appeared to be with his family.

Michael wasted no time in winning Ginny over. Without his brother there, she fel for the childish smile and constant good humor. 7 years passed barely unnoticed and they decided it was time to take the next step. They had finished their studies, both had steady jobs, why not?

This was the reason that led Ginny to her hometown after living in York for such a long time, working as a schoolteacher - to prepare the big day with her family.

"Sorry this dinner was so sudden, I know you'd prefer to rest" Michael's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

Ginny looked at the reflection of the mirror. He had his head down while trying to button his shirt sleeves. Bitting his tongue making an expression of effort as if the task was almost impossible to achieve.

They were staying at his parent's. The bed was covered with dresses that completely covered the embroidered quilt, a table was full of makeup and facial products, the open suitcase on the floor, and Ginny, red hair stuck at the top of her head and no makeup, was front of the mirror with two dresses in hand.

"It's okay," she said, tilting her head to the right and narrowing her brown eyes, undecided. "You know that I would change colored pencils for pearls any day of the week"

"And I also know it's weird to sleep in separate bedrooms, but my parents insisted" Michael walked towards her, smiling, and kissed the place between her neck and shoulder. "Wear the pink one"

"Black it is" she said, smiling and throwing the pink piece of fabric on the bed."It doesn't matter to me, and if your parents feel better if we sleep in separate rooms ..."

"But it's stupid," he complained, sitting on the bed, "We live together. We're about to get married. We've been together for so many years. It makes no sense "

"They are old school" Ginny turned to him, "And we are under their roof, so I think we should respect their wishes. Right?"

"Right," Michael muttered, holding her by the waist "But it's so unfair!"

"I know," she laughed and kissed the top of his head, "Now you should go help your parents while I get dressed"

"Okay," Michael stood up and left the room closing the door carefully.

The reason Ginny had to wear a nice dress and high heels instead of a cute pajamas and warm socks were her parents. They insisted that they should throw an engagement party, as tradition dictates. Getting engaged without a party was bad luck. All of her six brothers had made engagement parties and wedding galas, but at least Fred and George had decided to marry on the same day, so Ginny didn't had to go through two whole days full of Weasley's asking her about her engagement.

She puto n her black lace dress and her black stripped Jimmy Choo's. After applying mascara, she let down her curly hair and left the room, turning out the light behind her.

As she descended the stairs, she asked herself how her life had brought her here. How everything had changed in so little time, and would change so much more in the near future. She didn't knew if she was ready for it. She knew she was a girl to marry but to _marry_ _now_?

The environment around her changed so much since that afternoon of August. The hotel had been increased when Michael's parents bought the building next door and opened another 60 rooms, and took the opportunity to remodel the old one. The only part that remained the same was her beloved Reception Hall.

But Michael's parents had turned the ground floor of their new building into a bigger room, but decided to keep the old one to serve the meals. Her party would be at the new one. And Ginny, guessing many hours of forced smiles and small talk, decided to give herself a moment of quiet and walked towards the old Reception Hall.

She opened the door with a slight squeak of the hinges in need of oil. She expected to find the hall empty but saw a figure next to the paned Windows that turned to see her when the door openned.

"Sorry, I thought it was empty," she said, flustered.

"It's okay. You may come in anyway"

She saw the almost white hair glowing with the moonlight and the bright gray eyes that looked like water in a crystal glass. Dressed up, a little more full-bodied, with a glass of whiskey in hand. Draco seemed to be just like wine, he aged well.

"Draco, hi" greeted Ginny, smiling and approaching him, the light hitting her skin, making it more pale and pearly than it was.

"Hi .. Ginny, Michael's friend. Am I right?" He gave her a half smile.

"Now it's fiancée" she corrected.

"I told you you'd be his new girlfriend. I just thought you wouldn't be the last one" Draco looked away and drank from his cup.

"Back then I couldn't guess," she said, and it sounded strangely simmilar to an excuse. Why would she have the need to justify this? She hardly knew him. He had nothing to do with her life.

"Good point," He smiled and walked away from the window. "You should go. The prince must be waiting for you, he won't be happy if he finds you with the old evil sorcerer"

"I can take care of myself" said Ginny, turning and heading towards the door.

"You're more beautiful now than seven years ago" she heard Draco's voice say, and it felt like that day again.

"Thank you" she replied, stopping at the door and looking over her shoulder, "You're not too bad either"

Ginny walked to the location of the party, her hands shaking. She tried to control herself the whole time she was near him, trying not to look like the same 17 year-old girl, nervous and embarrassed.

Entering the new Hall, a whole crowd pf redheaded people stood around her, her mother, brothers, nephews, all wanting to hug her and talk to her at once. When she got rid of them, she took Michael's side and felt a tingling in her back, like someone watching was watching her. She looked back.

It was a pair of clear gray eyes.


End file.
